The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Conventional cloud computing allows sharing computing resources between various applications. In cloud computing, different services, such as storage and applications can be delivered to an organization's computers and devices through the Internet. Cloud computing involves a considerable management effort to support the software and technologies designed for operating, monitoring, optimization, and proper interaction between users, applications, data, and services residing in the cloud. Cloud management may also involve numerous tasks including performance monitoring, security and compliance auditing and management, and initiating and overseeing disaster recovery and contingency plans.
Conventional solutions to address various security concerns include private cloud platforms implemented on a Local-Area Network (LAN) within an organization's firewall. However, because private cloud storage services are managed internally by the organization, they involve high capital and maintenance costs. Additionally, the organization will need to take the responsibility for running and managing resources instead of passing that responsibility on to a third-party cloud provider.